Worlds Collide
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: Rise of the Lycans. Sonja/Luka. Femslash.


Worlds Collide

Luka threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as Sonja's fingernails scraped painfully down the length of her alabaster back. She didn't know how long they had been like this, locked away safely in Sonja's room, wrapped up in each other, a tangled mess of limbs and lips and tongues, in Sonja's bed. Luka had lost all track of time long before she came the first time, and after the second, everything was such a blur that she could barely focus on the beautiful vampire hovering over her, threatening to push her over the edge yet again.

Luka's world was beginning to go out of focus again as Sonja trailed her lips and fangs and tongue over neck and collarbone and soft, supple breasts at a painstakingly slow pace. Sonja, who was always slow and steady, teasing and torturing, never fast and messy like Luka wanted her to be, could be content to draw this on for as long as inhumanly possible. She could never just fuck, get it over with, give Luka what she knew the younger vampire was dying for. She couldn't just give in; she wasn't satisfied until Luka was begging her for release. It drove Luka crazy, to say the least of it.

Sharp fangs scraped across the tender skin of Luka's inner thigh, and the blonde sucked in a sharp breath, exhaled it shakily as she tightened her fists in Sonja's long, dark hair. Sonja's tongue was impossibly close, licking and teasing, lapping at the crimson blood that flowed from the puncture wounds in Luka's thigh in stark contrast to her pale skin, but never fulfilling. No, never just _fucking. _Always calculated, always perfect, always dragging on. Always.

Luka knew how the story went. They had been doing this for weeks. Sonja would wait for Luka to come to her in the night, wait for her servant maid to attend to her wishes, and Luka had been doing just that--fulfilling her mistress's wish to have a regular fuck-buddy. It was sick and twisted, but Luka was so star-struck that it didn't even occur to her that what they were doing was wrong and against the rules and that she and Sonja could both be punished by death if anyone were to ever find out what went on between them behind closed doors.

Sonja didn't allow Luka to touch her. She would never truly allow herself release. She seemed only to take pleasure in touching Luka, teasing her mercilessly, making her come so many times that neither one of them dared to try and keep count. Luka longed to touch her mistress, longed to feel the soft skin and subtle curves that she knew Sonja possessed. She wanted to taste and feel the muscles ripple under her delicate touch, but she was always denied. Always.

And tonight was no different. Sonja took her time. She trailed her cold fingers up Luka's inner thighs now. Her iridescent blue eyes were positively alight with lust and wanting and Luka knew it wouldn't be long now. Shouldn't be long now. She hoped and even conceded to pray for a moment that Sonja would finally give her what she needed. She couldn't take it much longer.

The torturous movement of Sonja's tongue on her aching flesh was threatening her sanity and possibly her life. If she didn't have release soon, she feared her body might spontaneously combust from the pressure building at the base of her spine.

_Steady. Hold on just a little longer._

Pulse rising, temples pounding, the pressure overwhelming her until she could no longer see clearly, Luka clung to Sonja for dear life, breathed out her need into the darkness as Sonja finally slipped inside her.

_Steady. Oh, what is she doing? What is she waiting for?_

Sonja paused, lips hovering mere centimeters from Luka's, her fingers plunged deep into the blonde, still... waiting. The look in her eyes was predatory, plain and simple. Fangs distended, she leaned forward a little. At the same time Sonja's hand moved, she lurched forward, fangs digging into the skin of Luka's neck. Blood gushed from the wound at the same time Luka screamed her release into the night, her cries reverberating in the stillness of Sonja's bedroom.

It was all over in an instant. Luka fell limp back onto the bed, panting, struggling to catch her breath. Her head was spinning. The only thing she could make out in her post-orgasmic haze was Sonja's face, still ever-so-close to her own. Her lips were stained with blood, Luka's blood, which was expected, but what Luka didn't expect was that Sonja would still be holding her. The brunette clutched her close, one hand on the small of her back, while the other hand gently brushed Luka's hair back from her sweat-soaked brow. It wasn't how things normally ended between them. Luka normally passed out from pleasure, and when she awoke, Sonja was nowhere to be found, but for some reason tonight was different. And Luka had the strange feeling that she would not be asked to leave Sonja's bedchamber anytime soon.

Sonja nuzzled Luka's neck, her tongue jutting out just once to taste the coppery smooth blood that had spilled from her wound.

"Sonja..." Luka began, her voice small and weak as she struggled to stay conscious.

Sonja didn't say a word, only placed her finger over Luka's lips to silence her. Her eyes darkened as she moved her lips to Luka's breast, her fingers picking up a steady rhythm between the blonde's legs.

Luka, much too tired and weak to protest, simply closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught to begin again.


End file.
